Black Wings Seductive
by darkness wasted
Summary: Neferet is going to make sure Zoey doesn't get her hands on her dark angel. No matter what it takes. Nefert x Kalona
1. Chapter 1

**First House of Night story! 8D I've been reading those books and had no idea FanFiction had it in a category! Wooh! Yay!**

**Me and my friends agree about Zoey. For someone who complains about having too many guys. She sure as heck don't mind it when they worship her. That's really the only thing I don't like about her. **

**No one has done Kalona x Neferet? Seriously? **

---

The red haired vampyre, ex-high priestess of the House of Night, walked along the corridors of the school. She payed no mind to the Raven Mockers who lingered about the school and watched her as she walked. She wore a revealing dress that showed the top of her breasts and curved around her thin body and cut short above her knees. She swayed her hips as she went about her business.

It was dark out and freezing cold. But she didn't mind. In the back of her head she thought of the dark angel. The one whom she did not want to share with Zoey Redbird. She mentally hissed at the name as she continued walking in near deserted corridors.

She finally reached her room and unlocked the door. She looked in and saw the dark angel, Kalona. She smirked and made her way towards him. The black winged man was looking out the window watching what his power has down to the mortal world of Tulsa.

"My consort." Neferet said seductively from behind. Kalona didn't turn but replied, "You've been making me wait my, Queen."

Neferet didn't say anything but wrapped her arms around the angel's right arm and snuggled against him. He looked down at her without any feeling. She didn't take it to heart.

"I'm sorry but I've been getting things ready."

"Ready?"

She nodded and pulled herself closer to the dark angel. He looked down at her, but not looking into her eyes. Rather look at her semi exposed breast tops. She took notice and smirked.

"Like what you see?"

The angel placed both arms firmly around her and crushed her to him. He continued to look up and down at the ex-high pristess. He grinned and finally said, "Since you have made me wait for you. You will have to wait for me until I return."

Neferet's smug grin dropped instanly to a shocked, wide mouthed gasped. She looked away and hissed, "I do not want you to make me wait!"

"Are you forgetting who is incharge?" Kolana growled. Neferet looked up at him and the smug grin returned. She wrapped one leg around his waist which made his wings shudder slightly. She said in a seductive manner, "Why make me wait? I told you I was sorry. Won't you accept my apology and make this final act the forgiving gift?"

Kalona chuckled and stared at her. She smirked and was about to kiss him until he turned his head. Her lips hit his neck rather than his own mouth. She looked at him and frowned angrily.

"You are to wait for me here. I will not be long my queen." He released her and began to stride out of the room. Nefert watched as the door to her room close. She growled and sat on her bed becoming impatient.

"Zoey Redbird does _not _deserve my dark angel's eyes upon her or him entering her dreams! He bleongs to me and only _me_!" She screeched out. She walked in a cirlce in her dark room hating Zoey more and more.

She finally had had enough and quickly walked outta the room. She froze a few feet away from her room and stood there. Her angel said for her to wait for him in their room. She glared at the floor then slowley and evily smiled.

"I will make him only mine and mine alone. Zoey will die and I will have my Kalona in _my_ arms." She skipped back into her room awaiting the dark angel to return to her for their nightly "conversation".

--

**First story and wowza! Yay! lols. So I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. See you Soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think Neferet and Kalona make a sexy couple actually. I saw way too many Zoey x Kalona. Plus a few lemons of them. I'm like, "But Neferet actually _wants_** **him! It'd be sexier!" Hehe. Though a few of them lemons were pretty good. **

**Here you go you crazy fans! **

**--**

The dark angel did in fact return. Neferet began to ask where he had been before being captured into his arms in a rough kiss. She replied with her own tongue meeting his, exploring him as well. She felt him bring his hand down her thigh and move up her small dress.

She smiled within the kiss and allowed him to continue. He found her panties and began pulling at the side. Neferet hitched her leg around his waist again, never removing her mouth from his. Kalona finally grabbed her butt and made her wrap both legs around his waist.

The dark angel finally broke the kiss and began to trail the kisses around her neck and right above her breast. She held onto the angel tightly and allowed him to continue. But inside her head she was screaming, _Why must he make me wait? I want him! Now!_

Kalona finally ripped off her dress, leaving only her bra and panties. Neferet then felt the wall of her room on her back. She threw her head back while Kalona began to kiss the tops of her chest and again her neck. He finally removed the bra and began kneading her exposed top heavy chest.

--

After sometime they eventually made it to the bed. She laid against his chest and drew patterns with her finger across it. The dark angel draped a wing around her body to make sure she didn't leave his side. The thought never crossed her mind. She wanted to stay in his arms forever.

"You've been holding out on me, my queen.", he suddenly said. Neferet smiled and closed her eyes. She nuzzled his chest and responded, "I _really _wanted you tonight, my angel."

"And those other nights? Did you not want me then?" Neferet sat up, semi-exposing her naked body, looked at him and smiled.

"I will always want you. But you made me wait so I could not restrain myself." Kalona looked at her and chuckled. She bent down and kissed him gently. He turned the kiss rough and passionate. She then began to wrap her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss even more.

--

Neferet watched with a sadden face as her angel placed on his pants again and walked out of the room. She sighed to herself and hissed at the night from bringing another day to their vampyre world. She got out of bed and dressed for her students.

As she walked to her class room, she heard a girl scream. Being as she did not care what happens of her studnets, she continued walking. Then a scared voice cried out, "Neferet! Neferet, please help me!" The high pristess turned and noticed in the hallway a fledgling being groped by another.

The young blonde girl was about to scream again when the male fledgling bit her neck. Neferet noticed it was one of her red fledgling males. She noticed that the girl's scarem hitched into a moan. Neferet could still see the terror in the young girl's eyes but also heard her moans.

The high priestess eyed the two. She noticed how the male fledgling was able to angle himself in between the girl's legs. The young girl was still moaning but looked scared too. Before she could witness a rape, she moved onward to her awaiting class.

--

When the school day was over, Neferet eagerly awaited for her angel her in her room. She undressed when she felt arms come around her waist from behind. She smiled and leaned against the strong, bare chested body, of her angel.

Kalona began to kiss her neck, the back of her neck, and her shoulders. She smiled when he finally said, "I apologize but tonight we cannot be together." Neferet's eyes widened in anger and turned to him. , "_What_?"

Kalona chuckled and brushed some strans of hair from her face and said, "I must see my Ay-ya tonight." Neferet nearly screamed, _No! NO! I will not share you with that Zoey Redbird!_

Instead she smirks and wrapped both arms around his waist. She used her index finger and middle finger to act as if they were climbing his chest. She kissed his muscualr chest and said, "Why return to Ay-ya? I am here now."

"I understand, my queen. I will not be long. It does not take much to make Ay-ya want me again." The angel smiled and truned to leave. Neferet watched as he left and heard their door close. She stared at the door until she finally screamed.

"Zoey Redbird! You will pay for what you have done to him! You do not deserve him! I do! Me!" She threw a book off her desk across the room. It landed on the floor with a thud.

--

"You _do _miss me, my Ay-ya." Kalona grinned. He looked down at the young priestess with hunger in his eyes. Zoey looked into his eyes and replied, "I am not Ay-Huh!" She gasped in shock when Kalona grabbed her left breast and smirked.

"Oh I think you do, dear Ay-ya." He said with a smug grin. Zoey was about to say more when Kalona began to massage her. She bit her lip and tried with all her power not to moan. Kalona smirked and continued. He then massaged her most sentive spot on her chest and she gasped.

"St-stop. N-now." She said while bitting her lip down even more. Kalona smirked. kept one hand on her chest, then brought the other hand around and pulled her towards him. He whispered, "You _will _be mine again, Ay-ya. You'll see. You _will_ give into me. You were made to be with me."

Zoey's voices hitched in a squeak when Kalona ripped off her dress. She closed her eyes tight and shouted in her mind, _This is a dream! This is a dream! It's only a dream! Goodess, help me wake up!_

She gave out a scream mixed with a moan when Kalona bit into her left breast and continued to make Zoey feel uncomfortable for the rest of the dream.

--

**Kinda got hot in here didn't it? Hehe. Now I'm not all that sure with a full lemon chapter. It's in the thought process at the moment. But for now I'll keep it this way. Hope you enjoyed it! See ya real soon!**


End file.
